Herobrine Origins
by Jheric0
Summary: Fannon basically.


Spluttering to the surface of a small lake, I looked around. It was a forest of some kind. How had I got here? Who was I? No matter, the sun was going down. I didn't quite know how, but I knew being out after dark was not a good idea. I chop down a tree, and make a shack. It wasn't, exactly pretty. My first creation was a bench, which I could use to combine materials to make something new.

I was not sure how I knew that either.

I dug down, gathered some coal and stone, and made myself tools for the next day. By that time, I could hear sounds from outside, and I removed one block in curiosity.

There were…things out there. I knew their names, but not how I knew them. A weapon would be necessary.

Soon enough, day broke, and I removed my house and explored my surroundings. I found animals, a cave, and discovered seeds in some grass. For now though, I needed an immediate source of food.

As the days pass, I build myself a respectable house, and build a farm for the animals. The seeds it turns out, make wheat which I can use to make bread. I knew this of course. So many questions lingering in my mind. But one thought always permeated my body, almost crushing me at times.

I was alone.

At first, I tried talking to the animals. Anything to, well, keep me sane. Monsters in the mine were a welcome distraction from the silence, and I had a large room sectioned off for them to spawn in if I needed a challenge. Often though, I would bring some essentials and step out into the woods, looking for something new. Caves, animals, and other features were a nice distraction, but they weren't what I searched for.

I never found it.

Well, I say that, but the correct term would be my searching never found it. It was quite some time before I noticed it of course, but soon enough the feeling of eyes became a distraction on it's own.

Something's there, watching me. I can't tell if it's alone or not, but it's there. I tried calling out, but that didn't work either, the feeling merely faded for a moment. I chose to ignore it, and went out to explore further than before.

When I returned, roughly 24 suns later, I stored my belongings and went to feed the animals in the farm. It was then that I noticed it.

A red torch.

A chill went up my spine, and I pulled out my sword. I had spent my precious diamonds on a pick, and hadn't had any luck in finding more.

Step by step, I entered my dimly lit cave, and saw that my mob room was open. Turning, I looked inside and saw nothing. The room has been lit up, but nothing was inside. I consider entering, but the feeling of eyes makes me shudder. I turn to leave and-

"Wargh!" I leap back, knocking a torch loose. Oh no, I turn to look toward the thing I saw, it was gone. A groan, Zombies were spawning. The lights were going out. The exit was far away. This was not good. I was prepared for a fight, but not an army. With little option, I leap into the box room and quickly light it up, turning to face the horde.

They keep coming.

No, my sword broke! I've only got a broken stone one. This is not good this is-

I was drowning, I quickly surface and gasp for air. Looking around frantically, I see my house in the distance. Leaping out of the water, I dive into my chest and pull out some Iron, and torches. Prepared, I dive toward the cave, and pause.

It was fully lit up normally once more.

I sheathe my sword, and jog toward my mob room. This time, it was sealed. Opening it, there were a few mobs, I made short work of them, and looked to the single item in the room.

A chest.

And a sign.

"Sorry."

* * *

My items were safely inside, minus a stack of torches. I take my items and leave the cave. The eyes were gone.

It was 48 days before the feeling returned, and in that time I had completed my house. My farm was perfect, and I had even made myself a pool. It was when I was relaxing beside it, wondering if I should make a bookshelf, that the feeling came.

I stood up.

"I forgive you." I spoke.

The feeling left briefly, before returning.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." At my words, the feeling vanished, and I couldn't hide my sadness. With the sun setting, I returned home to sleep.

"..."

It was standing there, at my door. I forced myself not to make a move or sound, lest I scare it. Bright eyes hid most of it from view, but I could tell it was definitely like I was.

"Let me get you some food." I slowly approach, and the creature backs into the house, stepping to the side and watching me walk by. Walking over to my chest, I pull out two pieces of steak, and begin to cook them.

He just watched.

It was definitely a he. Occasionally he would glance away as a sound came from outside, and during those times I was able to get a better look at who he was. We were almost identical in appearance, but he was slightly more...Damaged.

"I know it's not exactly fine dining, but it sure beats bread." I place a piece on the counter, and he takes it as I eat my own. Pulling out a redstone torch, he places it down. It must be a thank you.

"So do you have a name?" He shakes his head, I smile and chuckle softly. He backs away slightly, but relaxes a moment after. So shy, and yet understandable.

"Me neither, I thought I was alone at first." My smile turns bitter as I looked toward the pond. I had considered covering it up, but what if that stopped my ability to...resurrect?

"Feel free to help yourself to my supplies. Just don't use the diamonds, they're hard as nails to find." I smile warmly at him, and he gives a small nod, and moves to a chest, taking out some wood. Walking over to my bench, he creates three signs, and places one down, writing in it.

"Thank you." I stare for a moment, and look into his glowing eyes.

"Are you mute?" He nods, that explained a few things. He begins drawing on a sign once more.

"May I name you?" Name me? I nodded, a bit surprised but expectant. I personally hadn't thought of naming myself. I thought I was alone.

"You are Steve." I liked the name. It was short, simple, and I smiled as I

realised how _right_ it sounded. He turned, and created three more signs.

"I've got a name for you. would you like to hear it?" A nod.

"Well, I found an ocean recently, and the water tasted of this stuff called salt. And you saved my stuff back there, it could be loosely said you are a hero so-"

"How about Herobrine?" He nods, and for the first time, his eyes dim, and I see a smile form on his face.

I like his smile.

* * *

I've stopped counting the days since Herobrine joined me. During the day, he hides in the house. I learned quickly that sunlight burned him, similar to the night creatures. I refused to think about what that might mean.

Herobrine has quickly shown his adeptness at mining. He has a strange taste for only using redstone torches, but he has gained so many materials that I was able to craft us both a full set of diamond gear and tools. For some reason he often left them at home, and I normally wore less expensive armor during daily tasks.

We each settled into our duties. He would mine resources, and I would build our empire. I didn't feel the need to go exploring so much anymore, and I would go days without seeing a creeper or zombie. He mined, I crafted.

We were happy.

We weren't alone.

* * *

Of course, the way of our world is that this was also taken from me. It was a rare day when Herobrine was home, and we were sharing some food as I discussed my plans for our city. I had even changed his clothes. We were almost identical.

"I'm thinking in the caverns we build this huuuge shrine to you, you know, cause you like caves. And then we decorate it like it is ancient. What do you think? Want traps?" Both answers received a nod, and I laughed. That was so like him.

It was then, that he cried out in fright, and dived behind me. A knock came at the door.

He was shaking, whatever this was, was not good news. My armor was on the other side of the room. I wouldn't make it without showing myself. I lean down and turn to Herobrine.

"Stay here, don't worry. I'll protect you." I can tell he doesn't believe I will be able to, but he nods, the glow fading completely from his eyes as he gripped me.

We had the same eye color.

I slip over to the closest chest and pull out a small, purple orb and toss it at the chest containing my armor. Wincing slightly as it hurt, I quickly reached in and took my armor out, turning to face the threat as I put it on.

I knew this guy.

"Steve, let me in." How did- How did he know my name?

"If you don't let me in, I will force my way in. He has to be removed."

"Why, why doesn't he deserve the right to live?"

I equip my sword, and slowly approach the window, looking out at the man. I knew him.

"Because he is a glitch. He shouldn't exist in this world. There can only be one Steve, this is how it has to be." I narrow my eyes, and he watches me calmly.

"Why." He sighs and stands opposite the glass, glancing once to Herobrine.

"Because you are meant to be alone." Suddenly, It all made sense. Images flashed through my mind. We had done this before, I knew who this was, my knowledge made sense. Blinking away the images, I raise my sword and glare at Notch.

"I refuse." It happened in an instant, the glass shattered and I was launched across the room. Crying out in pain, I black out for a moment as a blur passes me and heads for the cowering Herobrine. Grabbing Herobrine in a choke hold, Notch doesn't notice me get up and dive at him, stabbing him through the chest. He glances to me, and shoves me away. An electric shock leaves his hand, and I see Herobrine open his mouth, crying out silently in pain.

And then, his voice came back. Notch paused and threw him against the wall, shutting off the sound as he continued his attack. I once more dived for Notch, dropping my sword and latching onto his hand, biting it as I felt the electricity begin to hurt me. Notch drops Herobrine, and tosses me once more.

"I see I'll have to deal with your first." Notch is suddenly at me and he punches me, hard. I gasp for breath, and he returns to walking toward Herobrine, who was collapsed against the floor. Notch raises his arm.

"Time to finish this. Remove." A dark energy leaves his fingers, and I act.

The rest, is darkness.

* * *

I woke up, and I was drowning.

Spluttering to the surface of a small lake, I looked around. It was a forest of some kind. Not far away, there was an abandoned city with a small building that looked out of place. I entered, and found a single sign waiting for me.

"You are Steve." So that was my name. It sounded familiar, but off somehow. I tested saying it. The way the words left me mouth sounded weird, as if I wasn't used to talking. I explored the house, and found a chest with everything I would need for a long journey. I wasn't sure why, but this place made me feel depressed for some reason. I ate on beef, and stocked plenty of bread and seeds for the journey. There were no valuables, but there was plenty of stone and wood that made up the building. I didn't care much for buildings, I wasn't very good at it.

Finally, all prepared, I stepped out into the sunlight and looked up as it rose. For a brief moment, a faint alarm went off in my head as it touched me, but that faded in an instant. Looking back at the house, I noticed a cave behind it, sticking out of the city like a sore thumb. It was lit by redstone torches. The notion struck me as odd, normal torches were far superior. It wasn't like they hurt my eyes or something.

Once more, I looked toward the lake, and blinked in surprise. Why was I sentimental? No matter, the questions would never receive an answer, I knew that. I was not sure how I knew, but I did. There was another thing I knew, one that made my heart sing out in outrage, and once more I blinked away moisture.

I was alone.

And I would always be.


End file.
